Salty and Sweetie
by akachihuahua214
Summary: Tujuh hari tidak bertemu. [Tenimyu 3rd season] Ikumi x Satsuki, Hiroki x Tamura, sedikit Shunsuuke x Aoto.


Disclaimers : Mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya pemilik fiksi nista ini saja.

Genre : boy x boy, yaoi, atau sebut saja hvmv

Pairing : Isaka Ikumi x Kitano Satsuki, Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo, sedikit Kobayakawa Shunsuuke x Watanabe Aoto. [Dirty pair, Adorable pair, Silver pair Tenimyu Season 3]

Warning : ini RPF! Gak suka gausah baca. Sedikit (atau banyak) melewati rating yang biasa saya tulis di fandom ini, jadi tak usah baca jika merasa suci ^_^v

A/N : - Nistalah saya yang menciptakan fiksi seperti ini. Maaf tapi tidak maaf juga. Karena saya suka. hahahahaha

\- Timeline 14 Maret, prekuel dari Kawaii Koakuma milik Hanazono Hikari ^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ -hoam..." nampak lelaki bertubuh jangkung memasuki ruang latihan dengan mata berkantung. Wajah kusutnya tampak jelas ketika ia membuka masker yang dipakai selama perjalanan. Aoto dan Shunsuke yang menjawab sapaan paginya, memandang heran wajah kawannya yang tampak tak secerah biasa. Hendak bertanya namun urung karena yang bersangkutan sudah jauh berjalan tanpa memandang mereka berdua.

Ikumi berjalan menuju pojokan untuk meletakkan barang bawaannya bersama milik yang lain. Dikeluarkannya kaos longgar dan celana training untuk latihan, tak lupa juga ia tenteng satu botol air mineral. Saat berbalik, ditengoknya kembali jejeran tas yang ada disana. Satu, dua, tiga-bukan sedang menghitung, lebih tepatnya mengabsen satu tas yang nampak raib dari pandangannya. 'Terlambat mungkin.' Batinnya sambil berlalu ke ruang sebelah untuk ganti baju latihan.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Tapi Hiroki-" cicit kecil itu menarik pendengaran Ikumi, terbesit keinginan untuk menguping tanpa diketahui.

"Alasan apa lagi? Baju ganti? Pakai punyaku, aku punya banyak baju yang bisa kau pakai."

Ikumi menunggu, sabar sampai obrolan di dalam ruangan itu menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Kalau ketahuan yang lain?" suara itu semakin pelan, namun masih bisa memasuki pendengarannya.

"Shou- _chan_. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau tidak serewel ini."

"Aku tidak rewel!" suara seseorang yang sangat ia yakini adalah Tamura Shougo itu meninggi. Tidak terima tuduhan yang diberikan Hiroki.

"Berarti setuju kan?"

Terdengar dengusan dari Tamura. "Shabu-shabu! Aku mau shabu-shabu!"

"Iya iya.."

"Hiroki yang masak. Aku tidak mau membantu."

"Iya."

"Dan lagi-"

Tidak ada lanjutan setelahnya, beberapa detik Ikumi berdiri menunggu kelanjutan drama cinta sahabatnya. Setelah dirasa tak lagi ada suara, Ikumi bergerak memutar kenop pintu, baru terdengar suara gaduh di pojokan. Tepat kedua manusia itu berdiri.

"Ehem- aku tidak melihat apapun." Ikumi berlagak cuek meletakkan kaos dan celananya di meja. Sambil melepas kemeja ia melirik ke arah Hiroki dan Tamura berada. Saling memunggungi, Hiroki sibuk mengikat tali celana sedangkan Tamura membenarkan kaos yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dirapikan lagi-kan mau dipakai latihan juga?

Menahan kikik geli melihat sahabat dan teman yang sudah seperti adiknya, yang langsung terdiam begitu dirinya masuk. Ikumi pun tidak melewatkan rona merah di wajah Tamura. Menggemaskan, batinnya.

"Kalian melihat Satsuki?" tanya Ikumi saat selesai berganti baju latihan.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah panik, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak melihat apapun."

Hiroki melotot, hendak melempar coat hitamnya namun urung. Tangannya berakhir mencengkeram coat tersebut, dan berlalu keluar. Tak lupa tangannya menyenggol Tamura agar segera mengikutinya.

"Dasar anak-anak. ."

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satsuki sudah mulai pemanasan ketika dirinya kembali ke ruang latihan. Aoto dan Shunsuke dipojokan sedang melakukan _stretching_ berpasangan. "Satsuki, Selamat pagi." Sapanya sambil tak lupa memasang senyum andalan.

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, malah lirikan sinis dari partner gandanya tersebut. Sorot mata tajam yang ia kenal sebagai ancaman baginya. Ikumi mengernyit, ada apa pagi ini...

Satu minggu, tepat tujuh hari ia tak melihat senyum manis Satsuki. Tujuh hari Ikumi bertahan tidak mendengar tawa Satsuki, suara tinggi Satsuki jika sudah mulai berteriak. Tujuh hari juga Ikumi terus bersabar tidak merasakan rasa nyaman di dekat Satsuki. Dan ia tak habis pikir jika di hari kedelapan yang sudah ia tunggu kenapa dibayar dengan wajah jutek dan tatapan sinis seperti itu.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Ueshima _sensei_ sudah berteriak untuk mengingatkan pemanasan yang tinggal lima belas menit. Ikumi yang masih belum menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali segera membuka kedua lengannya untuk direnggangkan. Meski tidak sepenuh hati, setidaknya dia sudah bergerak. Rasa kantuk masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Habis bergadang Ikumi?" Akki mendekat, bermaksud untuk mengajak _stretching_ berdua.

"Hoam-iya, sama Hiroki dan tidak terasa kalau sudah pagi."

"Dengan Hiroki semalaman?" teriak Akki, yang masih penuh energi pagi.

"Akki, Akki, pelankan suaramu. Kita hanya telefon kok."

Berapa meter di sebelahnya terasa lagi lirikan tajam dari seseorang. Ikumi baru menyadari hal ini, apa yang membuat pasangan gandanya tidak seperti biasa. Namun bukan maaf yang ada dipikirannya kemudian, melainkan senyum lain tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kami ngobrol sampai pagi, seru sekali Akki. Jarang-jarang aku ngobrol di telefon sampai lupa waktu seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali, terakhir kapan ya. . umm-"

BLETAK

"Hei, barusan siapa yang bilang pelankan suara?" Hiroki tersenyum puas. Gulungan kertas di tangannya telah berhasil menemukan satu korban. Ikumi mengaduh pelan, Hiroki kalau sudah memakai wewenang _buchou_ memang menyebalkan.

Akki tertawa pelan. Pun tak ingin menjadi sasaran selanjutnya, ia memilih patuh melakukan pemanasan hingga waktu latihan Team Live dimulai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Istirahat tiga puluh menit, Ikumi beranjak mengambil botol air minumnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Satsuki dan Tamura yang sedang asik ngobrol sambil melihat ponsel di tangan Tamura. "Hari ini capek sekali ya Satsuki?" Ikumi duduk di sebelah Satsuki, meluruskan kaki yang terasa pegal setelah beberapa hari tidak dibiasakan banyak bergerak. Satsuki tidak menjawab, malah masih asik tertawa karena objek di ponsel tersebut. "Satsuki, aku bicara padamu." Ikumi merubah nada bicaranya. Satsuki diam, melirik sebentar lalu menjawab singkat. "Ya, capek sekali. Makanya diam Isaka Ikumi!"

Ikumi terkejut, Tamura tak kalah kagetnya meski sebelumnya ia masih asik tertawa tanpa beban. Tamura hendak mundur tertahan karena Satsuki lebih dulu berdiri. Tanpa bicara lagi ia keluar ruang latihan. Tamura melirik Ikumi pelan, "Satsuki... kenapa?"

Ikumi yang mengerti tatapan takut Tamura malah tersenyum, mengacak rambut Tamura yang bermaksud menenangkan. "Masalah kecil, nanti baikan kok. Chan tenang saja." Dan acakan rambut itu segera terhenti ketika didengar deheman dari arah belakang.

 _Buchou_ mengawasi.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Otsukaresamadeshita!_ " para aktor Hyotei mengucapkan salam sebelum keluar ruang latihan, kecuali Hiroki yang masih serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ueshima _sensei_. Ikumi dan lainnya membereskan tas bawaan dan menuju ruang ganti.

"Aku mau mandi duluan!"Akki berteriak menyerobot masuk ke kamar mandi. Semua geleng-geleng kepala, sudah maklum.

"Masih ada yang kosong lho, Chan tidak mau mandi dulu?" Aoto bertanya sambil mengecek ponsel di tangannya.

Tamura menggeleng, "Aku nanti saja. Aochan kalau mau duluan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aoto hendak masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Shunsuke mendekatinya. "Bareng ya?"

"Shun- _kun_ kan bisa mandi di sebelah. Masih kosong satu kan."

"Aochan tidak asik." Shunsuke mendahului Aoto masuk ke bilik kamar mandi tengah, sebelah yang dipakai Akki. Aoto hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil berlalu masuk di bilik paling ujung.

"Shun- _kun_ irit air sekali ya." gerutu Tamura sendiri. Digaruknya rambut yang tidak gatal.

"Apanya yang irit Chan? Itu kan modusnya Shun- _kun_ saja! Ah lupa, kujelaskan pun kamu tidak akan mengerti." Satsuki menahan tawa.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti?" Protes Tamura.

"Satsuki!" suara keras Hiroki dari belakang mengagetkan mereka. Bukannya Satsuki takut, tapi dia pun sadar diri untuk tidak menjelaskan aneh-aneh ke anak polos satu ini.

"Baik _buchou_ ~" Satsuki lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengacuhkan Tamura yang masih menunggu jawaban.

Akki selesai mandi, giliran Satsuki sekarang. Ikumi duduk diam mengawasi. Saat Satsuki sudah masuk ke dalam bilik, Hiroki mendekatinya. "Masih marah ya?" Ikumi mengangguk.

"Perlu bantuan menyelesaikan?"

Ikumi mendongak, "Hiroki, terimakasih. Tapi aku lebih berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini." Hiroki mendecih, meski tak menyangkal.

Tamura duduk dan menyimak obrolan kedua lelaki di depannya. Akki yang sudah rapi berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Aoto dan Shunsuke pun menyusul. Shougo dan Yamaki yang sekarang masuk untuk mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Satsuki keluar, sambil mengeringkan rambut dan membereskan baju kotornya ia duduk di sebelah Tamura. "Ayo pulang bareng?" ajaknya. Tamura menatap Hiroki.

"Terimakasih, Satsuki pulang duluan saja. Aku masih nanti" Tamura meringis malu.

"Ada janji ya?"

Tamura mengangguk pelan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Satsuki meletakkan handuk di rak yang tersedia. Memakai jaketnya, lalu bergegas keluar.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Televisi menyala di ruang tengah kediaman Satsuki. Satsuki masih asik menonton sambil menikmati keripik kentang rasa krim keju kesukaannya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan enggan ia langkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

"Aku menginap."

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Bel kembali terdengar. Kali ini tanpa jeda, berisik sekali. Dengan kesal Satsuki membuka pintu lagi. "Kau tau ini jam berapa Isaka Ikumi?!"

Dengan cepat Ikumi melesat masuk, beruntung baginya memiliki tubuh ramping. "Aku tahu sekali Kitano Satsuki, sekarang pukul sebelas malam. Maka dari itu aku akan menginap." Ikumi menatapnya serius.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan! Sekarang pulang! Sebentar lagi kereta terakhir!" Satsuki masih bersikeras untuk mendorong Ikumi keluar, namun tak disangka kekuatan Ikumi jauh diluar dugaan. Bukannya terdorong keluar, malah Satsuki yang harus terkejut karena dirinya yang justru terhimpit oleh badan tinggi Ikumi dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Aku akan menginap, jika tidak ingin melihatku aku bisa tidur di sofa. Yang jelas aku tidak akan pulang." Suara berat Ikumi mendominasi Satsuki.

Satsuki semakin kesal, menyerah mendorong karena tahu pasti hanya akan membuang tenaga, ia pukul-pukul dada Ikumi di depannya. "Aku benci padamu! Aku membencimu Isaka Ikumi!"

Suaranya pelan, lama-kelamaan bercampur dengan isakan kecil, Ikumi merengkuh tubuh di depannya. "Waktu libur kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku! Tiba-tiba membicarakan asik dengan yang lain. Aku tidak masalah itu Hiroki atau siapa saja. Tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti orang asing! Lihat juga wajahmu! Kurang tidur! Jelek sekali! Aku benci Isaka Ikumi yang seperti ini!" Ikumi mendengarkan racauan Satsuki di dadanya. Dengan tenang ia usap kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Jadi ini karena Hiroki, bergadang, atau muka kusut?"

"SEMUANYA!" lelah berfikir, Satsuki asal berteriak.

Ikumi tersenyum geli, "Asal Satsuki tahu saja, semalam bersama Hiroki itu kami membicarakanmu dan Chan."

Satsuki makin melotot, "Apa?!"

"Dengarkan dulu," pipi tembam Satsuki menjadi sasaran empuk tangan jahil Ikumi. "Ingat ini hari apa?"

"Selasa!"

"Tanggal?"

"Entah! Memang kenapa? aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini." Satsuki balas sewot.

"Bukan, bukan karena ulang tahun. Tapi karena ini." Dikeluarkan satu kotak berwarna merah hati dari dalam tas. "Balasan untuk hari valentine."

Satsuki menatap pemberian di depannya. Emosinya perlahan melunak, raut wajahnya tak lagi keras. Diterima kotak itu, ia buka pita biru yang mengikatnya. "Tidak romantis."

Ikumi tersenyum, menatap Satsuki yang menahan senyum senang dibibirnya saat melihat dua cookies cokelat berwujud wajah dengan rambut bob dan satunya berambut sebahu dengan kacamata dari krim putih. Tidak sempurna, namun berhasil membuatnya ingin tertawa geli.

"Ini belum menjelaskan hubungan dengan Hiroki dan tidak tidur." Satsuki kembali memasang wajah ketus. Ikumi santai menanggapi.

"Tidak lupa kalau Hiroki jago masak kan? Lalu kenapa tidak tidur ya karena aku membuat ini. Apa aku juga harus melapor berapa banyak cookies yang gagal sampai akhirnya tidak tidur?"

Satsuki diam mendengarkan, "Aku dan Hiroki sama-sama membuat cookies, kami video call. Dia yang mengajari sampai akhirnya jadi yang terakhir itu. Masih jelek ya, tapi itu yang terbaik. Lain kali akan kubuatkan yang bagus. Aku janji."

Tak perlu menunggu jeda sedetik, Satsuki sudah menghambur memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Dasar bodoh! Seperti kurang kerjaan saja!"

Ikumi mengusap kepala Satsuki lembut, merendahkan kepalanya hingga tepat mencium kening Satsuki. Dihirup aroma tubuh yang selama seminggu ini ia rindukan. Satsuki mendongak, tanpa menunggu ia berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Gesekan bibir pelan yang lama-lama menjadi lumatan. Cukup lama hingga terasa butuh nafas panjang untuk mengisi oksigen di paru-paru mereka. Satsuki tersenyum manis sekali saat mereka memisahkan diri untuk bernafas, membuat lelaki di hadapannya gemas. Ikumi mencium pipi Satsuki cepat. "Aku kangen Satsuki yang manis."

Satsuki menahan geli, tangan yang dari tadi di pinggang Ikumi bergerak menggelitik "Aku benci Ikumin yang menyebalkan!"

Ikumi tertawa, "Sudah sudah hahaha sudah Satsukiii!"

"Besok-besok jangan diulangi lagi! Jangan bergadang! Ikumin tidak bisa tidur lebih dari jam sebelas!" sindiran sebagai tukang tidur cepat memang sudah biasa ia dengar.

"Lalu sekarang jam berapa?"

Satsuki melirik jam di _genkan_. Ya, mereka masih bertahan di _genkan_ dari tadi. "Jam dua belas."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa?" Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Isaka Ikumi belum tidur jam dua belas. Dan ini karena Kitano Satsuki."

Satsuki memutar bola matanya. "Lalu?"

"Harus tanggung jawab dong!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ikumi menggendong Satsuki menuju tempat tidur. Satsuki tak bisa menahan tertawa ketika dirinya digendong lalu dihempaskan pelan di kasur miliknya.

"Tanggung jawab yang seperti apa?" ucapnya pelan, menatap Ikumi yang berada di atasnya, namun tidak menindih. Tangan bebas Satsuki meraba pelan wajah tampan Ikumi.

"Perlu aku jelaskan?" Perlahan, Ikumi menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Merasakan bibir Satsuki yang masih terasa asin keju. Ikumi tak akan protes, apapun rasa bibir itu, tetap berasa manis saat bertemu miliknya.

OWARI -

.

.

A/N : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAKAK HANAZONO HIKARI~ Semoga hari2mu selalu menyenangkan ≧▽≦


End file.
